


Some Days Require Black Clothing

by overcastthursday



Series: TW Bingo [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, First Kiss, M/M, Panic Attack, Scott is a Bad Friend, Scott is clueless, The Sheriff tries to be a good Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcastthursday/pseuds/overcastthursday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1437658">2nd Period Econ</a>." Set the next day at school, where Stiles avoids Scott. Scott finds Stiles and Stiles yells at him and then has a panic attack. His panic attack is calmed by a surprising Beacon Hills student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Days Require Black Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "my work "[2nd Period Econ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1437658)."  
> It'll make more sense if you read that first.  
> This work is to fulfill my TW Bingo spot, "Panic Attack."

It had been a weird day for the Sheriff, a call from the high school that Stiles had run out of Coach Finstock’s Econ class was just the icing on the cake. The Sheriff had been understanding when Scott had shown up, carrying Stiles up the steps to the house. He helped his son’s best friend settle Stiles into bed, making sure to tuck “Wolfie” in Stiles’s arms before he and Scott walked down the stairs.

“Why did I get a call from school that Stiles ran out of Finstock’s class today?” He asked, quietly.

“I don’t know,” Scott mumbled. “Coach called him out for wearing his hood up in class, and Stiles asked to go the bathroom, and then just ran out. He’s smelled a little off recently, but I don’t really know what it is. I might be able to tell you more if I went and poked around in the Jeep…” He flushed a little at his mention of his sense of smell, only to get a hug from the Sheriff.

“You’re a good kid, Scott. Let me know what you find.” He gave his almost-son a smile and a soft clap on the shoulder, “I’ll be in the dining room, doing some work.”

Scott hadn’t paid attention to the smells of the Jeep on the way home, and he was kicking himself for it. The well-loved, light-blue vehicle reeked of a sour mixture of anger, frustration, tears, and fear. His forehead furrowed as he thought about why Stiles would have felt all of those emotions so intensely.

He entered the house quietly and told the Sheriff about what he found, only for them to sit in silence, both baffled.

Stiles hadn’t spiraled like this since, well, yeah.

\--

Stiles woke up when he phone woke him up at its preset time. He rolled over, shoving his face in his pillow, until he heard a tap on his door, “Hey, kiddo. Can I come in?” His Dad was using the soft, ‘I’m concerned’ voices. Shit.

“Yeah,” He grumbled from the bed, looking at the door. “Come in!”

The Sheriff was in uniform already, a mug in his hands. “I brought you some hot chocolate,” He smiled softly, shuffling in awkwardly. “Stiles, I..”

“Don’t worry about it, Dad. It was a rough day and I’m sorry I skipped school. I’ll be in detention after school, and will be in time home to start dinner. Don’t worry. And I don’t need hot chocolate. I’m not 10 anymore.”

As his words lashed out at his Dad, he was stomping around the room, scooping up assorting articles of clothing to get dressed. He stepped a little bit into his closet, pulling down his old pants and boxers and then yanking the new day’s clothes on. Worn-in and skinny jeans, a dark band t-shirt that hugged his torso more than it used to, a pair of beat of Converse, and a black hoodie replaced his usual red one. It needed to be washed anyway. He scooped up his Adderall bottle, took a pill out, dry-swallowed, and headed for where the Sheriff was standing in shock.

He brushed past his Dad. “Don’t worry about me, Dad. I’ll be fine.” He grabbed his backpack, slinging it over a shoulder, and trudged out the door. The Jeep roared to life and Stiles was gone.

The Sheriff looked down at the mug in his hand, sighed, and took a sip. He could take it to go.

\--

Stiles avoided his locker, knowing that Scott would be waiting for him, ready to ambush him with a million questions. He had woken up briefly to find his “best friend” driving his Jeep and then carrying him into the house and to his bed.

He slid in between a few random people in Math, starting the classwork early. Scott was in the next level of math down, and so Stiles could evade him for a little longer.

He made it through math easy enough with all of the work being individual and quiet. Math made sense to Stiles. There was a problem and really only one way to fix it.

\--

Hiding in Econ would be so much harder. Almost everyone was in Econ that would set him off right now. Scott, Isaac, Jackson, Lydia, the twins… Really one of the few people that probably wouldn’t bother him was Danny, but Danny always sat near Jackson, so that was a wash. He settled for sitting in the back corner again, with strangers surrounding him.

His phone buzzed once in his pocket, signaling a new text.

[from: Scott] dude, where are you? you never came to your locker this morning.

Stiles sighed.

[to: Scott] I had everything I needed in my backpack. Don’t worry about me.

Scott shuffled into the room, phone in hand, reading Stiles’s text and looking for a seat near him. He settled in by Isaac, his fingers tapping his phone and pausing as he thought about what he wanted to say.

[from: Scott] I am worried. You left school, you drove to the preserve, your jeep smelled like a bunch of negative feelings. COD and pizza after school?

[to: Scott] Detention. I’m fine.

Scott frown at his phone at the bell rang, and stuffed it in his pocket.

Finstock stood up and smiled at the class, “So glad you want to join us today, Stilinski. You’re detention slip is already turned in. Make sure that you’re in the library at 3 o’clock sharp.” Stiles gave Coach a smirk and a thumbs up, staying silent, because anything that came out of his mouth wouldn’t have been school appropriate.

A minute or so later, Jackson sauntered in, a hall pass in hand. “Harris kept me late, Coach.” Coach rolled his eyes and continued the lesson.

Econ passed with nothing interesting happening, but Stiles was never called on. A good thing, because he never raised his hand.

\--

Stiles avoided the cafeteria, much to Scott’s dismay. He opted for eating his lunch from the day before in the Jeep.

He thought he was free from his best friend that was annoying the hell out of him until he dropped a carrot on the floor when there was a tap on window. “Come on, Stiles. Talk to me!”

“Fuck off, Scott.” He grumbled, knowing the wolf could hear him. “I need some alone time.”

Scott growled deep in his chest, obviously frustrated. “What the hell is wrong with you, Stiles?” He shouted at the closed window. “You were fine and then you freaked the fuck out and disappeared for a whole day!”

Stiles looked up from his shaking hands, ready to lay everything out for Scott. He took a big breath and shoved the door open, sticking the keys in his pocket.

“You want to know what my problem is, Scott? Do you? Are you sure that you’re not confusing me with Allison or your new bff, Isaac? How many times have we hung out in the last two weeks outside of school and had bro time? None. You keep have plans with your beautiful girlfriend or your new friend, Isaac. You know what? It looks like my position of best friend isn’t needed anymore, so that’s fine, Scott. If you didn’t need me anymore, that’s fine. I’m used to that, Scott. Who needs Stiles anyway? You know who? NO ONE.” He shouted the last word as tears streamed down his cheeks and he ran. He knew Scott could find him easily, but he hoped that his words hurt enough to keep him away for just long enough for Stiles to lick his wounds.

He found himself in the locker room of all places, his heart racing. His breath started to come shorter and shorter. He dropped his backpack and slid down the lockers, shaking and gasping for air that wasn’t coming.

The worst time for a panic attack was now, and of course it was happening.

He heard someone coming and couldn’t stop; he buried his face in his knees, hoping to avoid identification.

“Stiles,” The voice was soft and so was the touch. He recognized the voice, but couldn’t place it, and slammed his eyes closed. “Leave…Me…Alone!” He choked out. “Panic…Attack…”

“Stiles, breathe,” The voice insisted, wrapping its strong and muscular arms around the boy. Stiles kept his eyes shut, if he couldn’t see who it was, then they couldn’t see him, right? He nuzzled into the comforting touch, whimpering as his breathing calmed a little. He didn’t want to see who it was yet, because this was nice, just…this.

A soft sob escaped Stiles’s mouth, and the voice’s arms tightened a little. “Shhh,” It insisted.

Stiles eyes opened to a light olive skin tone with dirty blonde hair behind the ear that could only be one person. He shoved him away and curled around himself, “What the fuck, Jackson! Getting your jollies at seeing me broken? Because laugh it up, Stiles had another panic attack! Spastic Stiles! HA. HA. HA!” He let the tears tumble down his cheeks as the other teen looked at him, hurt?

“Stiles, that’s not…”

“Laugh at me, Jackson. LAUGH!”

“Stiles, stop…”

“I TOLD YOU LAUGH,” The last word came out as a sob, his eyes blurring, but it looked like Jackson was getting closer.

Then he felt it.

Jackson pressed a soft and tender kiss to Stiles’s lips. “Stop,” Jackson breathed, “Shhh.” His hand cupped Stiles’s cheek and thumbed away the tears. “Stiles, stop. I might be a dick to you, but it’s so cliché, but it is how I’m pulling your pigtails. I’m so sorry. I never meant to do this to you. It’s all my fault.”

Jackson blamed himself for what was happening to Stiles? Stiles shook his head, “It’s not that at all. It’s Scott being a shitty friend recently. He just doesn’t seem to have time for me. He’s always hanging out with Isaac or going on dates with Allison. He doesn’t need me anymore.” The words came out of his mouth surprisingly easily; considering he had the most popular guy who he had never been friends with had just kissed him and just admitted to liking him.

Jackson sighed softly, brushing his lips against Stiles’s again. “Danny saw you fighting in the parking lot and saw you run for the locker room, and told me that I should help. He’s a fucking wizard, and knows everything all the time.” He rested his forehead against the brunet’s. “I’d beat the crap out of Scott for you, but I don’t think that would solve anything.” He bit his lip softly, pulling back a little, and flushing. “What if I paid for you and Scott to hang out and we went on a date with him and Allison?”

Jackson looked like the opposite of everything Stiles had ever thought that he was. He was vulnerable, sweet, and well, not-douchey.

Stiles smiled a little more, his breathing evening more.

“Only if I get to drive the Porsche.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Suggestions, and Feedback are always welcome. :)


End file.
